


Why are you lying to me?

by Stinastar



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: I don't know, Multi, Who's to Say, have at er, maybe they're all roommates, offended bard noises, trouble bard, what are the relationships, what did the bard do, why are you lying to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Uh oh what did Jaskier do. Is it Geraskier, is it Geraskefer, are they all just roommates, who knows, not me.Just a bit of silliness and offended bard noises.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Why are you lying to me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricRituals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/gifts).



> Prompt fill for ElectricRituals: "“Why are you lying to me?” Yennefer and Jaskier (romantic or not)"

“Jaskier, why are you lying to me?” Yennefer looked at him through narrowed eyes.

“Me? ‘M not! Wouldn’t lie to you. Wouldn’t dream of it!” Jaskier’s fingers fidgeted as he slowly backed away from the powerful witch. “Really, how dare you accuse me…” he said, poking a finger towards her before getting interrupted.

“ _What did you do?_ ”

“Nothing! I didn’t do anything! Definitely nothing bad or gods-forbid anything I was told not to do! Because I would _not_ do that…”

“JASKIER.” Yennefer ground out, jaw clenched as she stalked towards the slightly sweaty bard.

“Definitely, absolutely did not open a round little jar from your desk and accidentally spill it. On your fur rug. That is a rug, right?” He asked, glancing over Yennefer’s shoulder at the fur on the floor. He had backed himself into the wall, and Yennefer had followed. “Did it always… move like that? Did you get a pet without telling me?”

“I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You.” She enunciated slowly, glaring into his eyes, her nose practically touching his. “Then I will bring you back. To kill you again.”

“Now now, lets not be hasty! Pretty sure our new arrangement included no killing, didn’t it? Pretty sure that’s a thing. Let’s ask Geralt, shall we? GERALT! THE SEXY BUT INSANE WITCH WANTS TO KILL ME.”

Geralt poked his head around the doorway.

“What did you do, Jaskier?” He asked with a smirk.

“What did I…? Ex _cuse_ me…” Jaskier blustered.

“Don’t kill him, Yenn. Too messy. Too much effort. Whatever he did, I’m sure we can figure out a fitting punishment…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
